Dawn's Destiny
by rrclower
Summary: Brambleclaw forgives Squirrelflight over many moons of the silent treatment. Soon, Squirrelflight discovers she is having kits. She has 3 beautiful she-cat's in the end, all holding different destinys... exspecially Dawnkit...the runt of the litter


** CHAPTER 1 **

**Squirrelflight's point of view**

* * *

I'm still in love with him. It has been five moons since I revealed to Brambleclaw about Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze.

It was that they were not my kits. They were my littermates' kits. She had fallen in love with Crowfeather, a Windclan warrior.

She was a medicine cat in Thunderclan, and medicine cat's aren't supposed to have kits; especially with a cat in a different clan. So she desperately needed to hide them. But one night when the camp was on fire and I was boxed in, Ashfur blocking the way out, I had to tell him. Or he would kill the kits, and that would crush my littermate; Leafpool.

Over the five moons I have tried to re-gain his trust, but all he did was…avoid me. I still love him though, more than you know.

He makes my heart beat faster, and I desperately want to scream "Please, please forgive me! I can't keep on living without you!"

But I do not have the courage. So here I am, sitting, watching Brambleclaw gaze at Daisy – the loner we found, that used to live on a farm and ate kittypet food- as if he loved her.

Then it hit me. He was in love with Daisy. And I- Squirrelflight- was jealous. At that point I wanted to cry. Then Brambleclaw caught my eye. Then, as if it hit him, for a moment, I saw that he cared. He still loved me. He padded over and sat down next to me. He pressed his pelt to mine. He forgave me.

"Brambleclaw…" I tried to mew as I breathed in his scent.

_Man I love him._ I thought to myself.

"Don't ask me to forgive you." He said emotionless as he turned to me.

_Doesn't he forgive me?_ I thought on to myself. My face froze.

"Because I already did." He mewed again.

_Was that a hint of purr in his mew?_ My frozen face melted into a smile.

"You have the best smile, how could I not forgive you? He stifled a purr. "Want to go out to the forest with me tonight?" he mewed.

"Of course." I said purring. We walked into the forest with a mouse to share and sat down right in front of the beautiful sparkling lake.

"Maybe we could have our own kits." He whispered in my ear.

"I would love that…" I said gazing in his eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

Three days later…

Three days have passed since the night we shared that mouse. He probably wouldn't believe this… but I'm having kits. I looked around.

_Should I tell Jayfeather first, the medicine cat? Or Brambleclaw, my mate who should know his kits are going to be born?_

I raced over to the medicine cat den. _I want to make sure I'm actually for sure having kits. I'll tell Brambleclaw at the exact right time._ I decided.

"Jayfeather?" I meowed.

"What. I'm kinda busy here; I'm not in the mood to talk to a liar." He meowed grumpily. _I'm not a liar._ I pushed away the thought.

"This time it's true…" I said hesitantly. "I'm having kits."

"Wow." He meowed in surprise. He ran over and pressed his paw to my belly. "Wow. You aren't lying for once." He mewed. "You're having kits. Does Brambleclaw know? I'm surprised he forgave you."

"Me too. And no, he doesn't know yet. I'm waiting for the right time." I mewed in reply.

"Ok. Then you should probably tell him. But before you go, you should know you are most likely to have three kits by the feel of it." He said happily now.

"Brambleclaw!" I exclaimed racing over to the Warriors den. "I'm having kits!" I yowled to Starclan as I burst through the den.

Brambleclaw whipped around. He gasped. "W…wh…what?" He yowled.

"Isn't it great?" I exclaimed.

He ran up and pressed his purr against me and purred. "Perfect." He whispered. All the cats in the warrior's den were watching.

"You're having kits?" "How many?" When?" Bramblclaw's kits?" the questions overwhelmed her. She smiled huge. "I'm probably having 3 kits, I'm having them in a few moons, and they are Brambleclaw's!" She mewed to the stars.

Everyone swarmed around her. In a few seconds Firestar was next to her.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Yes. It is so true." She told her father.

She pushed closer to him and he purred. "You will always be my little kit." He whispered. My cheeks turned hot with embarrassment.

He leaped onto the highledge and called the clan together. "It has been confirmed that Squirrelflight will be having kits in a few moons. Her belly is bigger as you all can see. Thunderclan with flourish!" His voice rang out across the clearing as he leaped down. It was finally announced to everyone. I'm having kits.

** CHAPTER 2 **

**Squirrelflight's point of view**

* * *

Pad, pad, pad. The anxious sound of pawsteps resonated in my ears. Brambleclaw had been pacing outside since I had entered the nursery. Pain shot through my stomach again as Jayfeather entered the nursery.

"They're coming!" I yowled.

_I had no idea how much this hurt._ I thought.

"Don't worry." mewed Daisy. "You're doing great." Pain shot through me, much more painful than before. I gasped.

"A she-cat!" Jayfeather mewed as he started licking her fiercely.

Another spasm came.

"There's more!" I yowled. No more than a few seconds passed and I had three kits cuddling against me. I sighed in pleasure.

"I'll go get Brambleclaw." Daisy mewed as she raced outside the nursery. Brambleclaw padded in.

"Oh Starclan." He mewed. "They're beautiful." He purred.

I smiled. "Of course." I mewed I looked down. One was ginger- like her. She was a she-cat. One was dark red, like blood. Of course she was a she-cat. And there was another. A beautiful tiny dark-colored brownish- orange kit. She sparkled- though she was the tiniest one. _She probably won't make it._ I thought. I nuzzled close to her. Her heart-beat was slow. I sighed. "Jayfeather?" I rasped. "She won't make it, will she?" I said quietly.

"I don't know." He said, his eyes darkening. "But be prepared if she does." He said as Brambleclaw padded over and sat right next to me.

He whispered. "Have you decided names?" He asked.

"Of course." I said with no purr in my mew. "Sunkit." I mewed touching the ginger kit on her head. "Scarletkit." I said touching the dark-red kits head. "And…" I said choking out a wail "Dawnkit." I touched the- now dead- kit on the head lightly.

"All she-cats." He mewed flatly. He padded over to the dead kit. "I love you." He told the kit. "Forever I will." He mewed. "All the way until I can join you in Starclan." He wailed quietly.

She suddenly started breathing again. Starclan had spared her life. Brambleclaw gasped.

"She's alive!" Jayfeather mewed in utter belief. I scooped up the kits and let her suckle with her sisters. I sighed.

"Thank Starclan." I whimpered. I looked up. _Are you watching? _She asked Feathertail. _We are like littermates. We went on the journey together. Are you watching my kits being born? _I asked. One star sparkled brighter than all the rest. _You are. Thank you Feathertail._ I prayed. My eyes gave in as I fell asleep.

Six moons later…

"You can't beat me! I'm the best fighter in all of Thunderclan!" I heard Scarletkit mew. "Never! You only think that. But really, I am!" Sunkit mewed even louder.

"Quiet down!" I hissed. The kits looked down at their paws ashamed. "Yea!" mewed Dawnkit, who was sunning next to her mother.

"Sorry." mewed Sunkit. "Ya, me too." mewed Scarletkit.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet below the highledge!" Firestar's mew yowled to the clan. "Scarletkit, Sunkit, step forward please." He mewed.

Scarletkit looked over at her sister Sunkit, seeing the same excitement in her sisters' eyes.

"Sunkit." Firestar called to her. Sunkit raised her chin high. "You are now six moons old, and are old enough to become an apprentice. From this moment on you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud. Icecloud, you have never had an apprentice. I expect you pass on all you know to Sunpaw."

Icecloud raised her head. "I will." She mewed her eyes shining. Happiness ran through me.

_My kit is an apprentice!_ I purred. Sunkit touched noses with Icecloud and she waited for her sister.

"Scarletkit." He mewed turning to Scarletkit. "You are now six moons old, and are old enough to be an apprentice. From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Scarletpaw. You're mentor will be Foxleap. Foxleap, you have never had an apprentice. I expect you pass on all you know to Scarletpaw." Firestar mewed as he leaped down from the highledge. Everyone was confused.

"What about Dawnkit?" I came over furious. "Just because she's smaller, doesn't mean she can't become an apprentice too!" I yowled.

"She just can't. She's too puny and weak. She would never be able to keep up with Sunpaw and Scarletpaw." He mewed calmly. I scowled.

Dawnkit poked her head out of the nursery. "I'm done with the mouse!" She yowled. Dawnkit stopped in her tracks.

"Sunpaw, Scarletpaw! Sunpaw, Scarletpaw!" the praise of her clanmates rung out across the camp.

"My apprentice ceremony?" She mewed excitedly. "Why didn't you call me out?" she yowled as she started licking her fur madly. "I want to look good!" she said padding over to Squirrelflight. "Will you help?" she asked turning her pelt towards her mother. Squirrelflight cleared her throat.

"You won't become an apprentice for a few more moons… I'm sorry." I croaked.

"W…wh…what?" she said stunned. "Why not? Scarlet_paw_ and Sun_paw_ got to today!" she mewed trying out her littermates' new names for the first time.

"They are bigger than you…" I tried to finish but couldn't find the words to use. _I'm standing here, telling my own kit that her littermates would become warriors before her._ I wailed to myself.

"Why would you do this to me?" she looked me in the eyes. "Why?" she mewed with a hint of wail in her mew. Her eyes filled with tears. Dawnkit dashed out of the thorn barrier.

"Dawnkit!" I screamed. "You're not allowed into the forest until you're an apprentice!" I dashed out after her. "Dawnkit, Dawnkit, Dawnkit!" I searched everywhere. I felt like my heart was in my throat, and I was choking on it. I wailed. _What if she crossed the borders? What if another clan found her and finished her off for good, to warn Thunderclan to stay off their territory?_ I pushed the thought away. I couldn't bear to think about that. I would find her. I dashed back into the camp. "I can't find her!" I yowled as I burst into tears.

Brambleclaw immediately called the warriors together. "I'm sending out a search party." He mewed, trying to calm me down. "Cloudtail, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Brackenfur, Icecloud, Berrynose, and Hazeltail, you search near the Windclan border." The cats dashed into the forest. He instantly turned to more Warriors. "Dustpelt, Graystripe. Foxleap, Sandstorm, Sorreltail, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, and Bumbleflight, you search near the Shadowclan border!" he ordered as the cats dashed out of the barrier when they heard their name. "And Jayfeather, I really need you to search near the moonpool. Squirrelflight, you come with me to search in the forest. Blossomfall, I need you to watch Briarlight for Jayfeather. Let's go!" he said as I dashed into the forest next to him.

Our pelts brushed. It relaxed me for one moment. _She'll be ok._ I thought, hoping it was true.

"Don't worry." He mewed. "She's probably just walking around the territory. After all, she's never been outside the nursery…" he stopped realizing that was actually a bad thing. He quickened his pace.

_I hope they find her._ I thought. _If I lose her, I don't know what I would do._ She said hopping over the thorns.

** CHAPTER 3 **

** Dawnkit's point of view**

* * *

_They think I'm not good enough. _I thought. _My littermates got to be apprentices! Why can't I? _I wailed. _I guess I'll just keep walking. _I thought. I wanted to be an apprentice. But Squirrelflight had not let her! _I'm so mad._ I thought. Dawnkit stopped dead in her tracks. A giant round shape filled with some kind of liquid, of which reminded her of Squirrelflight's milk, was filled up in the giant whole.

_Is this the lake Cinderheart had told Sunkit- no wait- Sun_paw, _Scarletpaw, and I about?_ I wondered. _They said you could swim in it._ She thought leaping in.

Her head went under the water suddenly. _HELP!_ She tried to wail. The water was filling up her nose, ears, and mouth. _Why can't I breathe? It hurts under here! _I said, trying to breath under the blue milk. _Oh ya! I'm supposed to drink milk, not breath it!_ I thought, hot with embarrassment.

Dawnkit took a big sip of the shiny blue milk that has a strong current keeping her head under. She gulped. _How foul! _Dawnkit exclaimed. _It's terrible! Good thing Squirrelflight had good milk._ I thought. Suddenly her throat started hurting. Not long after that, her body did too. _I need air! _Dawnkit tried to paw her way up the milk, but there was nothing to grip onto! She finally made it up to the top.

"HELP!" she yowled. "HELP!" she mewed even louder this time. She gulped the air. The hurting went away. She tried to swim to land. _Cinderheart said I was like running exept with- what was the word- water? Oh! It's not milk. _Dawnkit thought, feeling silly. _Its water. _She thought. Her paws were getting tired.

She ran. _She said it takes you longer than running on land, but that's how you swim. How did the Riverclan cats swim so fast? _She went back under. _I can't take it. I'm not strong enough. And I'm not even a quarter of a way there! _I thought. The hurting came back. Dawnkit gave up. She let the water fill her lungs.

_Goodbye Squirrelflight. Goodbye Brambleclaw… Goodbye Sunpaw. Goodbye Scarletpaw… Goodbye Thunderclan. _Dawnkit said her goodbyes as she let the water take over her body. She was dying.

"Hello Dawnkit." She heard a voice. She opened her eyes. She was no longer in the water that was choking her. She was in a very starry place. _Is this Starclan?_ She wondered.

"Yes it is. It is Starclan" The voice said, as though it read her mind. "Remember me?" the voice became memorable from when she was a newborn kit. A cat stepped out.

"Spottedleaf! You're here!" I yowled as I ran to press my fur against hers. Before I could touch her, she moved away.

"No. You are here. In Starclan. You have died." Her mew filled with sorrow. "You shouldn't be dead. Why did you leave camp? Why did you go into the lake? Why did you have to drown?" Her questions overwhelmed Dawnkit. "You're still a kit. Though Thunderclan has lost a kit before- Mosskit- Blustar's kit, why, out of all kits, did you have to die?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked.

"No. Not this time. Why did I have to be chosen to send you to the Starclan hunting grounds? Why couldn't Yellowfang?" She wailed. "I let you live when you were born. I can't save you again." She cried.

"You mean… I'm not just visiting? I will never see my clan again?" I wailed. _What did I do? Why! _My eyes filled with tears. I let them run down my muzzle. Spottedleaf sighed.

"Wait here." She mewed.

"Why-"She was cut off as Spottedleaf returned to the shadows. "Spottedleaf, where are you?" I yowled. No one answered. I wailed quietly as I sat down on the cold, lifeless ground below the starry stars above me. I closed my eyes. _I want to be back in Thunderclan. I want to go home. _She thought. She secretly wished that when she woke up, it would have all been a nightmare. A very scary nightmare.

Suddenly her eyes flew open. She was underwater, yet Squirrelflight was holding her in her jaws by the scruff. My life had been spared once again. _Thank you Starclan. _She stopped praying once she realized a mistake. _Thank you Spottedleaf. _She prayed. _You spared my life again. I will always remember it, even when I too, officially, rest in peace- in Starclan._ She coughed up water- and blood- once Squirrelflight set her down on the land. "Dawnkit! Dawnkit!" Squirrelflight was yowling at her.

"Can you hear me?" She waved a paw in front of my face. Everything was blurry. "Squi…Squirr…" I passed out. _Not again. _I thought, blackness covering my vision.

** CHAPTER 4 **

** Squirrelflight's point of view**

* * *

Squirrelflight raced to the camp, Brambleclaw by my side. I burst through the barrier. I raced as fast as I could with Dawnkit- limp as a piece of fresh-kill, but still had a heart beat- in my jaws, to the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather!" I yowled in terror.

"You found her!" He cried as he ran to the medicine storage. I set Dawnkit down- aware that that might be the last time I would get to touch her- alive at least. Jayfeather raced out with a bunch of herbs in his jaws. I padded aside.

"You might want to leave for this. She broke her leg. The current must have knocked her to the rocks. I'll have to push it back into place. It wouldn't be good for a mother to see that happen to her kit." He mewed. Squirrelflight wailed.

"Please… don't let her die." I heard Brambleclaw's voice as I whipped around. "She has already been saved by Starclan once." He mewed.

"I know." Jayfeather replied. "I'll do my best. I don't think she will die, but I can't guarantee that it will heal properly. Usually legs you have to pop back into place, never heal correctly. Just be prepared." Brambleclaw growled as he unsheathed his claws.

"I don't care what she looks like when she's done, just don't let her die!" He yowled in anger. He slashed his paws at the air.

"Whoa." Jayfeather mewed, amazed. "Sorry…" Jayfeather mumbled. I pushed Brambleclaw out of the den.

"What are you thinking? Hurting the medicine cat will make it WORSE! Plus, I thought we were trying to prevent cats from dying!" I yowled as I stared him in the eyes. His angry eyes turned glossy.

"I just don't want to lose her again." He mewed, sadness filling his mew.

_I know._ I fought back the urge to yowl. "She'll make it." I mewed. _I think._ I wanted to mew aloud, though I knew it wouldn't help. Squirrelflight heard a snapping sound come from the medicine den.

"_Fox-dung!" _I heard Jayfeather curse under his breath. I raced inside.

"What happened?" I mewed frantically.

"Well, I had her leg in place, but then it popped out again, which breaks it worse!" He mewed angrily. He raced out of the den. I growled _So you're going to leave? Just leave Dawnkit to die? _I thought.

"It's ok Scarletpaw. Dawnkit will be ok." I heard Daisy mew to Scarletpaw. I had asked Daisy to watch the kits while I was searching.

"But what if she dies?" I heard Sunpaw wail. _It must be hard for my kits… they are the only apprentices right now._ I decided I would invite them to sleep with me in the nursery tonight. _Whether Firestar says yes or no._

"She won't die." Daisy reassured, though Squirrelflight could hear worry in her mew. She turned her thoughts back to Dawnkit. _If she dies… she would never have become an apprentice. _She thought. _In fact, this happened __because__ of her not being an apprentice. _Squirrelflight remembered Firestar. Too stubborn and rude to let Dawnkit be an apprentice with her littermates. _Jerk._ I thought. I padded over to where my kit was lying and rested my head next to her. _Tomorrow will be better._ I thought as I fell asleep.

** CHAPTER 5 **

** Dawnkit's point of view**

* * *

"Is she ok?" I heard Squirrelflight's voice.

"Yes… but… I have bad news." He mewed back.

"What?" she asked her mew sounding scared. "She…well…" he trailed off.

"She will never be a warrior, will she?" Squirrelflight mewed with a desperate wail that it wasn't true.

"I'm so sorry." I identified the tom's mew.

"Jayfeather..." Squirrelflight looked straight at him. "She will be heartbroken." Her mew filled my ears. I sat up. They both whipped around.

"Dawnkit! How much did you hear?" Jayfeather mewed, hoping I had just woken up.

"Enough." I cried, tears coming down my muzzle. "Why won't I..." I gulped. "Be a warrior?" I cried. _This can't be happening. I can't have broken my leg that bad!_ I thought as I tried to get up and walk. I immediately fell to the ground. Pain shot through my leg. I screamed in pain.

"Dawnkit!" Squirrelflight mewed racing over. "It's not healed yet! You have to rest! Or you will _never_ be able to walk again!" Her mew was desperate. I started sobbing. _I'm not going to be able to hunt, go on patrols, fight, or help my clan, ever again! _I thought a tear dropping down my muzzle. _My sister's will hate me now._ I cried.

"You need to rest." She mewed.

"Fine! If you had let me be an apprentice, this wouldn't have happened! Now I will NEVER be a warrior! I will always be stuck in the medicine cat den, watching my clan work, while I do nothing! This your fault!" I burst out. My mothers mouth was held open.

"I...I...I don't know what to say..." She mewed backing out of the den. "Then if you didn't love me, you could have just said so." She said racing out of the den.

_I hurt my own mother. I still love you Squirrelflight! No one could replace you! _I screamed to myself. This is all my fault. I did this. Why did I do this? Over a stupid apprentice ceremony. Why couldn't I have excepted being the runt. The smallest. The weakest. The dumbest. And, the meanest? I wailed.

"You upset her." Jayfeather's mew sounded behind me.

"I know." I replied, laying my head on a leaf pile Jayfeather had given me to relax. "I'm going to sleep." I said weeping.

"If tomorrow isn't better, I don't know what will happen to my self confidence." I said, half talking to Jayfeather.

_Why me. Why not someone else?_ I pitied myself. I growled. _Fall asleep already!_ I told myself shutting my eyes as tight as I could. And I fell asleep.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet below the high ledge!" Firestar called the clan together.

The clan gathered below Firestar, and he gave a signal to Jayfeather to come up.

"As you all know, Dawnkit hurt her leg very badly yesterday. It has healed nicely so far, but she will never become a warrior," He meowed, his voice full of sorrow as he went on. "But Dawnkit has decided to take on the duty of being my apprentice. Thunderclan's next medicine cat will be Dawnpaw." He mewed smiling now.

Cheers of approval swept over the clan. "Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw!" They cheered happily. Dawnpaw looked through the crowd and spotted Brambleclaw. I smiled. I looked through the crowd once again, looking for Squirrelflight. She wasn't here. She supported Scarletpaw and Sunpaw and their ceremony? I sighed. But just then, in the corner of her eye, she saw Squirrelflight sitting next to the thorn barrier, looking up, looking straight at Dawnpaw, nodding, as if giving a signal of how happy and proud she was. I smiled back, and something passed through us- forgiveness.

The next day was a half moon. We met up with the other medicine cats, then headed up towards the Moonpool. This was so exciting! I would get to see the Moonpool for the first time! Scarletdrop and Sunstream may have seen it before me, but they weren't as honored to be a medicine cat!

** CHAPTER 6 **

** Sunpaw's point of view**

* * *

"Ow!" I squeaked as Scarletpaw stepped on my tail. "That hurt!" I clawed at her playfully.

"Well this with hurt even more!" She yowled as she belly-raked me with her claws sheathed.

"Owwww!" I yowled. Sunpaw dodged another blow as Scarletpaw tried to jump on her back. Immediately I flipped myself over, and scratched her leg just a tiny bit, just so that she would fall.

"Hey!" She growled. "Ok! That was great!" We heard Icecloud's voice behind us.

"Thanks!" I mewed to her.

"Icecloud is right, you guys did fantastic!" Foxleap mewed, his pelt glimmering in the sun. Sunpaw gazed at him. _Wow. His pelt is just perfect. _I purred to myself. "We should get back to camp." He mewed, yawning.

"Ok!" we all agreed. The four cats padded into camp. Scarletpaw followed Sunpaw over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Want to share a mouse?" I asked.

"No." She mewed flatly.

"Why are you mad? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing…" She mewed flashing me a glare.

_Yep, she's definitely mad._ "Tell me!" I hissed.

"Fine! The reason I'm upset is because your just mooning over my mentor!" She yowled. I gasped.

"Foxleap? Why would I moon over him? How would you know anyway!"

"Well you made it pretty clear how you thought!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why would you care anyway?" I asked, mad now.

_You probably love him! _I held my tongue.

She whipped around and went to share a vole with Blossomfall. Sighing, Sunpaw padded over to a shady tree, and sat down. Alone. Dawnpaw poked her head out of the medicine cat den. Spotting Sunpaw, she raced over.

"Hey!" She mewed.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"So you like Foxleap, huh? I guess he's a good looking tom, nice personality." She mewed.

I stared at her amazed. _Am I really that obvious? _I thought burning with embarrassment. "I… I guess I like him… his pelt just glimmers in the light! It's too good to bear! Scarletpaw is mad because she says I'm 'mooning over her mentor'." I mewed, remembering the moment Scarletpaw had yelled at her. _Why does it matter if I love Foxleap?_ I thought. _He's nice… handsome… compassionate… and brave. What's so bad about that?_ I thought. _But I'm only an apprentice. I don't need a mate! I'm not even a warrior yet. Plus, would he like someone who is this much younger? I mean, Foxleap hasn't been a warrior for too long, but does he like me? _

"I think he likes you too." Dawnpaw mewed. I blushed.

"You think?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea. I do think so."

** CHAPTER 7 **

** Dawnpaw's point of view**

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet below the highledge!" Firestar mewed as he leaped onto the highledge. "There has been a great dicovery. Cinderheart with be having Lionblaze's kits in a few moons. As you know greenleaf is coming, and having more kits in the clan will makes us flourish even more. Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan better watch out!" He mewed as mews of approval sounded from the clan.

"I didn't know they were mates!" Sunpaw purred in Dawnpaw's ear.

"I know!" I purred. "Isn't it fantastic? They will be our kin!" I mewed excitedly.

Sunpaw smiled huge. "Yea!" She mewed happily. "How perfect!" She yowled. Cinderheart was sitting beneath the highledge as everyone swarmed around her.

"Congrats!" One cat said. "Yea! They will be beautiful, just like you!" "I can't believe you're having kits with Lionblaze!" All the questions hit Cinderheart like a wave. _Good thing that isn't me! I would get way too crowded!_ I thought. _Oh ya. And I'm not allowed to have a mate._ Dawnpaw thought sadly, remembering the day that she had broken her leg. _And it's all my fault._ I sighed. I padded back into the medicine den.

"Can you go out and find me some Horsetail?" Jayfeather asked.

"Sure." I thought, now a little happier now that she could go out in the forest to get fresh air. She padded out. Spotting the herb, she padded past it. She settled next to the great oak, loving the shade it gave her.

"Hey!" She spun around when she heard a cats mew.

"Oh, hey Bumbleflight." I mewed resting my head down again in the shade.

"Mind if I sit here too?" He mewed.

" No." She mewed scooting over.

"So, nice day huh?" he mewed looking around the forest.

"Yea." I mumbled. He glanced at me and smiled. His gaze took my breath away.

"What?" He mewed looking at his pelt. "Is something on me?" He asked, self conscious.

"No, no." I mewed, embarrassed. "You gasped though." He tipped his head.

"Oh… I thought I saw a mouse." I mewed. _I'm so pathetic!_ I thought, thinking it was a lame excuse. He chuckled a bit.

"Oh. For a second there I thought you saw a Shadowclan cat!" He mewed laughing.

"You want to hunt with me?" He asked. She hesitated.

"If… you know how to hunt." He mumbled the last part.

"I do, but… I'm just not good." I mewed shyly.

"I'll be right back!" He mewed happily as he dashed back into the undergrowth. He came back with a mouse in his jaws. "Wanna share?" He asked, a hint of purr in his mew.

"Sure!" I mewed happiliy _I like this tom!_I thought. _He's so friendly!_

"So you're Briarlight's littermate?" I asked.

" Yea. She's a great cat. You just have to get to know her. Not to let her looks scare you. You know?" He asked.

"Yea. Like watch this." Dawnpaw mewed as she pushed herself up off the ground. She padded over to the front of the tree and ran. Her leg made her limp and she couldn't go fast.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I didn't notice how hard it would be to have your leg heal wrong." He mewed. "It reminds me of the story Sorreltail told me about Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt was just like you. Except instead if breaking her legs on rocks, she got ran over by a monster on the Thunderpath. Tigerstar- or Tigerclaw then- had done it. It was a trap for Bluestar to die, but instead Cinderpelt- Cinderpaw then- had gotten run over. By the way, Tigerstar is probably the meanest cat who ever lived- besides Thistleclaw- Bluestar's littermate Whitefur's mate. But that story is for another day. Anyway, Sorreltail named Cinderheart after Cinderpelt because Cinderpelt died while she was kitting. But Cinderpelt and you are so much alike." He said looking down at where I was sitting, gazing at him, listening to the dramatic story. I sat up and unruffled my fur.

"Well, I should get back to Jayfeather. He had asked me to gather Horsetail. Don't want to worry him." I said standing up and shaking the dirt off my fur.

"Alright! Bye!" He mewed happily.

"Bye." I mewed grabbing some Horsetail as I limped back to camp. I glanced back, seeing that Bumbleflight had already left. _I'm a medicine cat. I can't fall in love. And I won't._

Five moons later…

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet below the highledge." His mew rung out. Scarletpaw and Sunpaw were sitting below the highledge, perfectly groomed. "Cats of Thunderclan." His mew rang out across the clearing. He turned towards Scarletpaw. "I call upon my warrior ansesters to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her into a warrior in her turn." He mewed. Every cat held their breath to see what was next. Tears formed in my eyes.

_My own kit… a warrior._ A tear dropped.

"Scarletpaw." he looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and promise to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of you life?" He asked her.

"I do." she mewed, her voice shaking with excitement.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known has Scarletdrop." everyone burst out congrats to Scarletdrop, then he turned to Sunpaw. "Sunpaw." He mewed to his clan. "I call upon Starclan to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to learn the ways on your noble code, and I commend her into a warrior in her turn." he turned to Sunpaw and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sunpaw." he mewed. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" he mewed flatly, staring at Sunpaw.

"I do!" She yowled to Firestar and her clanmates. Firestar turned to the cats. "Then from this moment on, Sunpaw will be known as Sunstream." He turned and jumped off the highledge. "Oops! I almost forgot!" he mewed as he jumped back up. "Thank you Icecloud. Thank you Foxleap. You have been great mentors. You taught them everything. Thank you." he mewed heading towards his den.

Tears dropped from my face as I cheered along with the clan. "Scarletdrop, Sunstream! Scarletdrop, Sunstream!" _One day I will be cheering on Dawnnpaw. When she becomes medicine cat. _I thought, another drop dripping from my face, and over my muzzle. I padded over to my kits and pressed my pelt against thiers.

"I will love you forever. Even when I join Starclan."

** CHAPTER 8 **

** Dawnpaw's point of view**

* * *

Dawnpaw breathed in the morning air. Fresh dew was sitting on the blades' of grass across from the medicine den. Dawnpaw padded over to the camps entrence, spotting her littermates sitting right in front. Firestar padded over and leaned close to them.

"Morning." he mewed quietly. "You can speak now." He mewed. Sunstream and Scarletdrop got up and raced over to the warriors den. Dawnpaw padded back into her den. Jayfeather looked up.

"Morning." he mewed.

"Morning." I replied.

"We need more catmint. Do you think you could go with Bumbleflight and gather some more? With leafbare coming, we will need more- just in case anyone gets greencough." he asked. Dawnpaw nodded, pushing her way out of the den, crossing the clearing to the tree stump Bumbleflight was washing by.

"Jayfeather asked me to go with you to gather catmint by the abandoned twoleg nest." she explained to Bumbleflight.

"Sure." he said stretching. They padded out of camp, racing past the trees as they headed towards the nest.

"You guard here, and I'll collect the catmint." I mewed to him. He nodded, and I started collecting the herb. Bumbleflight's ears pricked up, and he tasted the air. Concern filled his eyes. "Shadowclan!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"What?" I yowled, furiously. He waved his tail, signaling me to follow him. We scented Shadowclan, and quickly eyed the warrior patrol; of which had Shadowclan cats.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" One black cat hissed under his breath.

"Those mangy crow-food eaters will be so mouse-brained, they won't even know we were here. We'll just hunt for a while, untill we are full, and then be on our way. They will never know." The black tom cat mewed.

"Oh, they must be mistaken." Bumbleflight growled. "I'll give them a scars they won't soon forget." he yowled.

"Bumbleflight, you can't take on all of them! There are easily five cats in that patrol!" I cried desperatly. But he wasn't listening! He had already dashed out in front of the cats- letting out a battle cry.

"No!" I cried. The black cat whipped around, eyes wide.

"Oh! If it isn't a Thunderclan cat! I'm soo scared now. Are there others? Or are you it?" he growled, eyeing Bumbleflight like a piece of fresh-kill. The other cats had already surrounded Bumbleflight. Tears rolled down my eyes as Bumbleflight desperatly tried to slash out at the warriors. I dashed out of the bushes I was hiding in.

"Stop! We don't need a fight!" I yowled.

"Oh really? Well apperently this little wimp you call a warrior was eager enough." he snarled in reply.

"Ya, what are you going to do, get some herbs and banish us?" Another tom chuckled. " You have no right to hunt in our territory!" Bumbleflight debated.

"Oh really?" A dark brown she-cat grumbled, tossing fresh-kill scraps towards me. I growled.

"What's going on here?" mewed Foxleap, pushing through the bushes with his patrol containing Icecloud, Dovewing, Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Dustpelt. Once the warriors spotted the Shadowclan patrol, they growled with anger. The Shadowclan's patrol's eyes turned frightened.

"Shadowclan, retreat!" The black tom cat yowled, running towards the border, the patrol racing after him. Bumbleflight relaxed. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you Foxleap." He mewed.

"What were you _thinking_? I growled at him. "Those Shadowclan warriors would have shredded you to pieces if Foxleap and his patrol hadn't showed up!"

"Ya but…but… they were stealing prey, you saw! How could you let them get away with that?" he looked at me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't! But I would have waited untill I actually had a _chance_ of winning! Firestar would have taken care of it! The evidence is so obvious, there's no way Firestar wouldn't and isn't going to lauch an attack, mouse-brain!" I hissed.

Bumbleflight looked down at his shuffling paws. Dawnpaw felt guilt rush to her. Maybe she had been to rough on him?

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you be a warrior? Oh wait, that's right, you can't! Because when you were a kit, you were such a mouse-brain that you jumped into the lake, and now you can't become a warrior because of your puny size!" He yowled as loud as he could. Icecloud gasped.

"And now, you think you can boss me around! But guess what, you cant! So GET OVER IT." He growled in my face.

A tear rolled down my muzzle. He looked down regretfully. Anger surged back to him. He stomped off, heading back towards camp. Foxleap and his patrol followed, leaving Dawnpaw alone.

She dragged her paws along the soft, dewy grass, wishing she was back at camp, and that Jayfeather had never asked her to gather herbs.

** CHAPTER 9 **

** Sunstream's point of view**

* * *

Sunstream marked her scent on the closest tree. "Almost done!" I yowled. I padded over to Sandstorm when she was done.

"Good. Now that we secured the border, we should get back to camp." She instructed the other cats.

Sunstream padded in rhythm with Sandstorm. The cats padded into the camp entrance as Firestar yowled down to the cats below the high ledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet below the high ledge!" His voice rung out. The clan gathered around the high legde.

"As you all know," he continued. "Shadowclan scent has been smelled around the border between us. Before we rush into battle, we should ask them respectfully, giving them a chance to reject war." He mewed with dignity.

Shocked yowls rang across the clearing.

"Do you want to _kill_ yourself?" Ivyclaw yowled in rage.

"No," Firestar explained. "We will just ask them to stop hunting. If they say yes, we will be forced to battle them, defeating them- their choice. If they decide it isn't worth fighting for, we will have prevented a battle." He replied calmly.

Ivyclaw hissed and looked away, but didn't reply.

"Now, the patrol I want to take with me will be Lionblaze, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Brackenfur, Birchfall, Rosepetal, and Sunstream. I would also like Jayfeather and Dawnpaw to come also, so we don't look like a major threat." Firestar assigned.

The patrol headed out of camp, heading towards the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. "We shall wait here untill a Shadowclan patrol comes to take us to the heart of the camp." Firestar told the cats.

Growls rose from the darkness. Three Shadowclan cats padded out of the shadows. "Why have you come?" One hissed.

"Firestar wishes to speak to Blackstar." Graystripe explained calmly.

"What about?" Another snarled.

"You want me to tell you something I wish to share only with your leader?" Firestar challenged, eyeing the warriors.

"Whatever. Just follow us. Shrewfoot, you follow from behind. We don't want these pieces of fox-dung to trick us." The head of the patrol grumbled.

The patrol led us through the pines and wetlands, finally reaching the camp. They padded inside, Shadowclan cats raising their heads to see what had happened. Soon, queens brought their kits that were playing, into the nursery to protect them. Low growls rose in the clearing, making Rosepetal's pelt fear-scented.

"Don't let them scare you. It will only give them joy. Don't give in." Brackenfur whispered to Rosepetal so quietly, Sunstream could barely hear.

Her littermate, Dawnpaw, was standing next to Jayfeather shaking. Of course Dawnpaw would be frightened, even herself seemed to be shaking a bit. All Sunstream could think about is how much they would be outnumbered if Shadowclan decided to attack.

"Why have you come?" Snarled Blackstar.

"I wish to speak with you, Blackstar. _Privatly._" Firestar stated, trying to stay calm.

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of my clan, right? Or are you too much of a wimp?" Blackstar chuckled.

"If you insist Blackstar. I hope you don't mind if I use your high ledge?" I mewed, a hint of amusment in his mew.

Firestar bounded up the Shadowclan camp's high ledge, and spoke.

"Shadowclan cats. I wished to speak to your leader alone, but he just insisted I say it to all you also. So if I could please have you're attention," Firestar went on. "Shadowclan cats have been spotted in our territory hunting. We come to ask respectfully if you will stop." Firestar mewed, pride in his mew as he lifted his chin slightly higher as the clans stared in dibelief.

Growls errupted from the Shadowclan cats, yowls of anger, Claws slashing the air, as if Thunderclan warriors were standing right in front of them.

Blackstar hissed and raised a claw, signaling for his clan to be silent once more. Sunstream held her breath as Blackstar inhaled, as if ready to say a long statement.

"If you think we are going to just stop that easily, you are mistaken kitty-pet. Us Shadowclan warriors aren't as soft as you Thunderclan warriors," Blackstar mewed scornfully. "So if you want your precious prey, you're going to have to fight for it." he mewed backing into his den.

"As you wish Blackstar, as you wish," Firestar mewed calmly, going on. "We will fight. And when we win, you shall be devastated." With a flick of his tail, he signaled his patrol to follow.

"Olivenose, Scorchfur, Redwillow, Tigerheart, and Snowbird, escort these cats to the border." Blackstar ordered.

The cats escorted the Thunderclan cats to the border, waiting for them to cross. As the Thunderclan cats padded away, Sunstream could hear the noises of spitting from behind her.

They entered the camp and instantly warriors, queens, and elders came rushing over.

"What happened?, What did he say?, How did he react when you asked?" The questions overwhelmed Sunstream. She pushed her way out of the crowding cats, and headed toward the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a vole for Dawnpaw and her to share, and sat near a nice sunny place- like a miniature Sunning Rocks.

Dawnpaw came and rested her head on her paws, taking a bite of the vole.

"What do you think Firestar's going to do about this?" Dawnpaw asked.

Sunstream sighed. Shadowclan was the last thing she wanted on her mind right about now.

"I don't know… I guess he'll send a battle patrol." I mewed, answering with one of the most simplest replies.

"Ya… I guess." Dawnpaw replied, looking tired. She yawned.

"Tired?" I asked. Pushing my pelt against her warm fur. They was a cold chill in the air, telling the clan that leaf-bare was on it's way.

"Ya. I wiped out. After all that walking I've done today, I think my paws are about to fall off." Dawnpaw complained, sighing.

"We should probably get some rest." Sunstream suggested, stretching and standing up.

"Ya," Dawnpaw mewed, getting to her paws. "I'm stuffed."

Once Dawnpaw had gone back to the medicine cat den, Sunstream headed for the warriors den.

Sunstream crawled over to her nest and slumped down into it. She tossed and turned untill she was confortable. She needed her rest. Tomarrow there would be a battle.

** CHAPTER 10 **

** Sunstream's point of view**

* * *

The rays from the sun beamed through the den as Sunstream pushed her way out into the clearing.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet below the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar told the clan. "As you know, Shadowclan has been hunting on our territory, and we gave them a fair chance of rejecting battle, but they refused. Thunderclan with send a rading party to over take Shadowclan. Thunderclan will once again, flourish!" Firestar yowled, pride in his meow. Yowls of happy cats rang through clearing. All warriors meet me by the

Oak stump across the clearing." Firestar meowed. He jumped off the high ledge, meeting all the warriors by the ancient stump. Sunstream padded over, and sat next to her littermate- Scarletdrop.

"Alright. So I will need almost all the warriors for this patrol. Hazeltail, Dustpelt, Scarletdrop, and Berrynose, I would like you to stay behind. Oh, and Ferncloud, you too. Alright! Warriors, we have no apprentices, so I am counting on you to fight with your life."

Scarletdrop's growl sounded from the crowd. "But I'm a warrior now! Why does Sunstream get to go?" She snarled.

"Because I need some warriors to protect the camp. The queens and elders need to be taken care of while we are gone."

Scarletdrop scowled. "You just like Sunstream better!" She hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"Scarletdrop, stop!" I yowled.

"Shut up, miss 'I can do anything!'! She growled, whipping around and slashing out at me.

Firestar jumped onto Scarletdrop. "Stop!" He hissed. "You're staying behind, and that's that! I am leader, and that was an order!" He yowled.

I stood there, stunned. Blood dripped from my muzzle from where Scarletdrop had clawed me. "Scarletdrop…" I looked straight at her. "Who are you?" I mewed, still stunned.

Scarletdrop had her lip curled back, showing her fangs, blood dripping off her claws. Behind her, a dark image of a muscular and broad-shouldered dark brown tom with a deep V in his ear, glared at me. I gulped. I blinked, and it was gone. I stared.

Some senior warriors took Scarletdrop over to the medicine cat den to get something to calm her down. Even some of the strongest warriors couldn't drag her across the clearing. I started shivering. I am now scared of my own sister.

The fighting patrol headed out, stalking through the bushes.

Sunstream dipped low to match her clanmates as they neared the Shadowclan border. The sky was pitch black, the only lights shining down were the lights from the stars. There was barely a moon, so it was harder to see. Shadowclan would have the advantage.

They silently crossed the border into Shadowclan territory. I pressed my pelt against Sandstorm as the cold breeze hit my face. I shivered, remembering the envy in my sister's eyes when the warriors where dragging her across the clearing.

Firestar pricked his ears up, detecting a smell. The blood roared in my ears hoping that it wasn't Shadowclan cats.

We followed a path that led us to the Shadowclan camp. I felt my stomach sink as we raced through the entrance, Firstar letting out a feirce battle cry.

"Attack!"

** CHAPTER 11 **

** Squirrelflight's point of view**

* * *

I gulped as I unsheathed my claws and curled my lip, heading towards a black and white she-cat, taking her off guard as I toppled her over.

"Stop hunting in our territory!" I hissed in her wide-eyed face.

The she- cat desperately tried to rip away from me as I slashed her muzzle over and over again. The Shadowclan warriors burst out of their den when they heard their leader shriek. I looked over to see what Blackstar was yowling about, when I relized- that shriek was Firestar's. I ripped my claws out of the she-cat's fur, and scrambled over to where Blackstar was biting Firestar.

Concern and anger raced over me like a tidle wave as blood gushed from Firestar's throught. I shivered, ripped through Blackstar's fur as he whipped around.

"That's my father!" I yowled, screeching at the top of my lungs.

Firestar was trying to tell me something, but he couldn't make it out. His eyes looked frightened and desperate as he tried to make out his words. Before I could try to ask, I felt teeth sinking into my back as someone tried to heave me off Blackstar. Teeth sunk into my throught and I yanked away. I ripped through the cats belly as he rolled over. He ran, yelping into the trees.

Pride swept over me, but I then remembered that Firestar was dying. I ran over, a wail rising in my throught as I saw Firestar lying motionless on the hard ground. I pressed my pelt to his, and felt the coldness of his body. He was losing a life. Blood was still gushing from him. He lost another life. And another. And another. I saw the lives slip away from Firestar- me desperate to help him, though I knew I couldn't save him. I gulped backing away.

Picking up his body, I fled out of the bloody camp. I wailed, setting him down under a pine tree. The earth was cold and still. Another one of his lives slipped away.

"No!" I yowled. "Father! You can't die! You're our leader!" I choked out the words, letting the thought of my dead father set in. Tears dropped from my muzzle. This was worse than anything I could imagine. Losing Brambleclaw. Losing the clan. My father had died.

In the distance I heard Brambleclaw's yowl. "Thunderclan, retreat!"

We had lost. I raced back to camp with my father's motionless body dangling from my mouth like a piece of fresh-kill. I raced into camp, heading straight for the high ledge.

I jumped up and yowled "Firestar is dead!"

** CHAPTER 12 **

** Sunstream's point of view**

* * *

"Firestar is dead!" I heard Squirrelflight's voice in the distance as they neared the Thunderclan camp.

Sunstream pushed her pace to a sprint as she burst into the camp. Squirrelflight was standing on the high ledge, yowling to the concerned clan down below her. In her mouth, she was holding Firestar, her own father, limp and motionless. Grief swept over her. Not only for the loss of Firestar, but for Squirrelflight. Her father had died. If Brambleclaw ever died, I don't know what I'd do.

Gasps, yowls, and screams rose in the clearing. "Blackstar killed him in battle. He was my father, and I don't know how I'll get through this." She wailed. Falling from the high ledge, she slammed onto the hard ground. She wailed again before being surrounded by her clanmates.

Jayfeather and Dawnpaw raced over, followed by Scarletdrop and I.

Squirrelflight was twitching and fidgetting, though she was unconscious. "Squirrelflight!" I yowled as Jayfeather inspected her.

Dawnpaw shivered. "Is sh…she…o…ok?" Her voice shook.

"She'll live. She's shocked. As am I. Blackstar is strong, although he has very little control over his power. He must have gotten Firestar by the neck." He gulped, eyeing Firestar's large wound on his throught.

The clan stared into space, shooken by the unexpected death of their leader.

Brambleclaw leaped onto the high ledge with a stunned face and gulped, looking down at his clan. "Firestar's death was very cold and merciless. Even though we shall never forget this day, the clan must move on. I shall travel to the moonstone tomarrow night, and receive my nine lives and become Bramblestar." He meowed sadly.

Pride and grief overwhelmed me for my clan. My father, Brambleclaw, was becoming leader of Thunderclan. Although, Firestar, the old leader, had died in battle with Blackstar and my mother was unconscious because of shock for that event.

The clan dispersed and I headed for my den, head down, hoping that the day ahead of me would be better.

Sun shone through the den. I looked around the den, seeing most of the cats were awake. I had stayed up all night grieving over Firestar. Squirrelflight was still stunned, but she returned to the den, and she was one of the very few cats still asleep. She twitched and rolled over as I pushed my way out into the clearing, trying not to wake her.


End file.
